1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a memory element and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an individual-recognition technique has attracted attention, in which information such as a history of an object is clarified for manufacturing, management, or the like by giving an ID (individual identification) number to each object. In particular, a semiconductor device capable of contactless data transmission and reception has been developed. As such a semiconductor device, an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag (also referred to as an ID tag, an IC tag, an IC chip, an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, or a wireless chip) or the like specifically begins to be introduced into companies, markets, and the like.
Such a semiconductor device generally includes an antenna and a circuit (hereinafter, also referred to as an IC (Integrated Circuit) chip) using a semiconductor substrate of silicon (Si) or the like, and the IC chip includes a memory circuit (hereinafter also referred to as a memory), a control circuit, and the like. In addition, the development of a control circuit, a memory circuit, and the like is actively pursued, in which an organic thin film transistor (hereinafter also referred to as a TFT), an organic memory, and the like using an organic compound is included (see Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. H7-22669).